


Captive

by taylor_tut



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, James T. Kirk Whump, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A short drabble from my tumblr. Kirk, Spock, and Bones are all captured and Kirk won't let anyone else risk their lives. Bones and Spock are fed up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Captive

When Kirk was tossed back into the prison cell face-down, he was limp, bruised, and bleeding. Bones and Spock moved immediately to the center of the cell to help him to his knees, glaring at the guard as they did so. 

“I’ll be back in another two hours,” the guard taunted. “You might want to consider letting one of your friends take the beating this time.”

Kirk managed to focus on the guard’s eyes for only a moment and spat blood at their feet. 

“Not a chance,” he replied with quiet but furious conviction. The guard laughed as they walked away and Spock helped him to sit against the wall. 

“The guard has a point, Captain,” he admitted reluctantly. “Your body cannot take much more of this.” 

Kirk forced a cocky smile that bared blood-soaked teeth and split his lip further. “You don’t know what I can take, Spock.”

“Come on, Jim,” Bones argued. “Don’t make me agree with the pointy-eared bastard. You’ve already been in there five times. I don’t know what the hell they’re doin’ to you, but I do know it’s getting worse.”

It was an invitation for Jim to divulge the details of the torture, one he didn’t take. 

“The crew will rescue us soon,” Kirk reassured. Bones wasn’t sure whether it was supposed to soothe him and Spock, or himself, but he reckoned it didn’t do a very good job of either. Kirk winced as Bones helped him slide down the wall to lie down, gripping at his ribs before he could control the reaction, prompting Bones to move in closer and lift up his shirt. 

“Jim,” he breathed. It wasn’t often that Bones fell speechless. After years in the medical field on countless missions, particularly with a captain with a sensitivity to almost everything and a raging case of “get into every kind of trouble he can find” disease, it was difficult to shock him. However, that didn’t make the reaction to seeing Jim’s torso, bruised and bloody beyond recognition, any less visceral. He felt sick to his stomach. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Bones,” Jim replied tiredly. He closed his eyes, looking more defeated than Bones had ever seen him. 

“These cuts are almost surely gonna get infected,” Bones said, more to Spock than to Jim, who didn’t appear to be listening anymore. “We don’t have anything to treat them with. And I’d bet my medical license that a bunch of those ribs are broken.”

“If rescue does not arrive before the guard returns, I will go in the Captain’s stead.”

“No,” Jim argued, apparently more alert than either of them gave him credit for. “You won’t.”

“Jim, don’t be stubborn. How much more of this do you honestly think you can take?”

“Enough,” he answered surely. “It’s the logical thing to do, right, Spock? What’s the sense in two of us being hurt?”

“Allowing you to sustain even further injury is hardly logical,” Spock snapped, “and even if it were, it still would not be fair.”

“I’m the Captain—”

“But we are a team,” Spock interjected, a rare kind of fire in his eyes. “And as your teammate, I refuse to allow you to die.” 

At the mention of that possibility, the mood of the cell shifted. They’d all understood that, sure—they’d accepted that possibility far before this prison cell on this planet in this galaxy. It was something they’d all had to come to terms with years ago. However, it didn’t make it any easier to hear, now. 

“We’ll just hope that the ship comes first,” Bones said after a long time. Neither of them would give an inch, of course, but he doubted that Jim would be conscious enough to put up much of a fight in another two hours. Kirk and Spock could only nod. 


End file.
